What Dreams are Made of
by mz-gamgee-96503
Summary: When Sam meets Sarah Took, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

~*A/N: I don't own any characters. Frodo, Sam, etc. are belongings of J.R.R. Tolkien and no one else. By the way, the "Sarah" in the story is me. *~  
  
~*Chapter 1: The Birthday Party. *~  
  
It was Samwise Gamgee's birthday, and three-quarters of the Shire had been invited to the party. Every last hobbit was eating, dancing, or socializing—except for one hobbit lass by the name of Sarah Took. She was staring dreamily at the birthday boy, and occasionally sipping her ale. Frodo came and sat down with her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Sarah's only response was to sigh dramatically. Yes, something was bothering her: her love for Sam, but she wasn't about to admit THAT to Frodo—not when there were so many people around, that is.  
  
"Well, if you'd like to talk, I'm here," Frodo said kindly. Sarah was silent. All she did was sigh again.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell, but please keep it secret," Sarah said. "I'd rather certain people didn't find out."  
  
"Oh?" inquired Frodo. "Like who?"  
  
"Rosie Cotton, for instance. Oh, and Merry and Pippin," she replied, blushing.  
  
"Rosie Cotton?" Frodo repeated. "Why her?"  
  
"Just because," Sarah answered. "If she knew what I'm going to tell you, she'd hate me."  
  
"Sarah, you don't like someone, do you?" Frodo questioned, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
She didn't need to reply; her face gave it away and she looked into her ale cup.  
  
"Ha!" exclaimed Frodo. "You DO like someone!"  
  
"Ok, I admit it; I do have a crush on someone," Sarah said, her face like a ripe cherry.  
  
"Who?" demanded Frodo. "I won't laugh, I promise."  
  
Sarah blushed, but then she calmed down enough to say, "I like your gardener, Sam. I would dearly LOVE to ask him for a dance, but I'm too shy."  
  
"Stay here. I'll be right back," instructed Frodo. He rose from his seat before Sarah could ask him where he was going.  
  
Frodo walked over to where Sam had just polished off a Man-sized cup of ale and said, "Go on, Sam, ask Sarah for a dance."  
  
Sam blushed deeply and said, "I think I'll just have another ale."  
  
But Frodo pulled Sam to his hairy feet, said "Oh, no, you don't!", and pushed Sam towards Sarah's table.  
  
Sam had no way out, so he marched over to Sarah, blushed, and said, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure, "said Sarah, blushing too. "I'd love to."  
  
Frodo winked at Sarah and Sam, who were now dancing like mad hobbits to the music.  
  
After four dances, Sarah and Sam took a break. They got ales and sat down to drink them, talking and laughing.  
  
~*Footnote: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Please review! Remember, flames will be used to roast Rosie Cotton. Oh, my God, I hate her with a passion. She stole my Sam!*~ 


	2. Under the Stars

~*Chapter 2: Under the Stars*~  
  
Sam and Sarah were the last hobbits there. After Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had left, Sarah walked up to Sam.  
  
"Bye, Sam!" said Sarah. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Sam waved to Sarah until she was out of sight, and then headed inside his hobbit-hole to take a nice warm bath and go to sleep. It had been a LONG day. While the bathwater ran, Sam pulled out some pajamas and made tea. Just as Sam finished with his tea, there was a tap on the door. Sam jumped a mile; he'd been in his own world. He sighed and dropped the sugar bowl in his haste to answer the door. Sugar was now spilled everywhere: on the counter, in the sink, on the wooden floor. When the tapping didn't stop, Sam abandoned the now-broken sugar bowl and spilt sugar and hurried to answer the door. Sarah was outside looking very agitated about something.  
  
"Hi, Sarah," said Sam. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Oh, I'd just about given up when you answered!" exclaimed Sarah frantically. "I thought you might've run away to Bree or something!"  
  
Sam laughed and said, "No, I'm here."  
  
"Well, anyway, I came by to ask you something," Sarah said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sam curiously. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "No, Sam, you're not in trouble," she replied. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, and maybe afterwards we could watch the stars?" she asked.  
  
"I'd love to!" exclaimed Sam.  
  
"Great. Come by around six-thirty," Sarah said.  
  
"Will do," Sam said. "See you then!"  
  
Sarah left then, so Sam returned to the kitchen to clean up the sugar. After he finished that task, he went to see how his bath was coming along. It was finished, so he grabbed two fluffy blue towels and returned to the bathroom. He stripped, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, and climbed in. Ohh, the water felt SO good. He reached for his rosehip- scented shampoo and dabbed a generous amount on his sandy blond curls, massaging every last tendril. He rinsed and repeated the operation. Then he shampooed his feet, for they were FILTHY. Next, Sam grabbed his lily- scented soap and cleansed his body. After he rinsed, he drained the soapy water and wrapped a towel around his body and hair. Sam then put on his purple bathrobe and matching slippers and headed to his bedroom, where pajamas were waiting. Sam got into his pajamas and climbed into his warm bed, pulling the quilt up around him. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Sam was up early. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to the Baggins' home in Bag End. Sam spent the day working in Frodo's garden, pulling weeds, planting plants, and trimming all the old ones. At five-thirty, Sam gathered up his gardening tools, said good-bye to Frodo, and headed home to Number Three Bagshot Row. He took another bath, and got dressed in his nicest clothes. Then he checked the time. It was quarter after six, time to go. As he walked to Sarah's hobbit-hole, he realized that he forgot the corsage he was giving her, so he had to go home. He grabbed the corsage and turned back to go to Sarah's for dinner and stargazing. Sam walked up the slope to the round blue door and knocked lightly. Sarah opened the door at once.  
  
"Sam!" she exclaimed. "Come on in!"  
  
"Here," said Sam, blushing. "This is for you." He handed her the corsage, which was a blue lily.  
  
"Why, Sam!" she cried, "how nice of you to think of me!"  
  
"It was no big deal; I've got dozens upon dozens at home," Sam replied modestly.  
  
The two hobbits entered the kitchen, where platters of food awaited them. Sam served Sarah her meat and other food, and Sarah did the same for Sam. At last, after elevensies, both were full. Sarah took Sam's chubby hand and led him outside to watch the stars, and as the pair watched, Sarah found herself wanting to kiss Sam. She didn't know it yet, but Sam was feeling the same way. Sarah scooted a little closer to Sam, who didn't object, and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm. Sarah stared at Sam for a couple minutes.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked soothingly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sarah didn't reply. Instead, she leaned in toward Sam and placed a chaste kiss on Sam's lips. He responded by pulling Sarah closer, deepening the kiss. Sam gasped when he felt something push against his lips, but he opened his mouth to let Sarah's tongue inside. Finally, neither one could breath, so they broke the kiss. When they pulled apart, Sarah whispered, "I love you, Samwise Gamgee!"  
  
"I love you too, Sarah Took," Sam replied.  
  
Sarah was tired and so was Sam, so they said good-bye and Sam went home.  
  
~*How was it this time? Too mushy? Or was it perfect? Please let me know. Review or flame, please. (Flames are being used to roast Rosie Cotton, remember!) *~ 


	3. Sarah vs Rosie

~*Chapter 3: Sarah vs. Rosie*~  
  
After breakfast the next day, Sarah decided to visit Frodo, and as she headed towards Bag End, she bumped into Rosie Cotton. Rosie was so angry that her face was like an overripe plum. She stood in Sarah's path, glaring.  
  
"Sarah Took," Rosie said coldly. "What do you think you're going to accomplish by stealing MY boyfriend?"  
  
"YOUR boyfriend?" snapped Sarah.  
  
"Yes, MY boyfriend. Sam is MINE, and don't you dare try to take him!" shouted Rosie heatedly.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE me!" retorted Sarah. "It's not my fault that Sam likes me better than you!"  
  
"BETTER than me?!" shrieked Rosie. "He likes ME better, he told me so himself!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" asked Sarah. "I bet Sam didn't give you a corsage, did he?"  
  
"Well, no. But that isn't the point," said Rosie. "The point is that YOU stole MY boyfriend!"  
  
"He is NOT your boyfriend!" yelled Sarah. "Quit saying that, or I'll get a sword and CUT YOUR THROAT!" Sarah screamed.  
  
"He is TOO my boyfriend!" yelled Rosie.  
  
"Why don't you go and ASK him!" Sarah exclaimed testily. "Then we'll know for sure."  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah and Rosie argued over Sam all the way to Bagshot Row, and were still going at it when Sam came outside to pick some vegetables.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Sam. "What are you arguing over?"  
  
"Samwise, dear, you wouldn't mind answering a simple question for us, now, would you?" Sarah said sweetly.  
  
"I-I guess not," Sam stammered. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"Which one of us do you like better?" asked Rosie. "Sarah or me?"  
  
Sam blushed and said, "You're both very sweet lasses, but if I had to choose, I would have to say that I like Sarah better," Sam said.  
  
"Ha! Told you so!" Sarah told Rosie.  
  
Rosie glared at Sarah, but didn't say anything. She just glowered at Sam a bit and left in a huff, muttering something about "not speaking to you again." After Rosie left, Sarah looked at Sam questioningly.  
  
"What's her story?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you know?" Sam replied. When Sarah said no, Sam said, "Rosie used to be my girlfriend, but we broke up because she was WAY too clingy. She would visit me at all hours of the day, and even coo over me when I was working over at Frodo's. So now she is envious of you."  
  
"Wow," said Sarah. "No WONDER she was so eager to pick a fight with me this morning!"  
  
"Yeah," said Sam sadly. "It kind of makes you pity her, doesn't it?"  
  
"Aye," Sarah replied. "That it does."  
  
"Well, anyways, I'm glad you're here. Want to help me deliver these carrots to Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo?" said Sam.  
  
"Aye. I'd like to."  
  
Sam smiled. "Well then, come on," he said, slipping his hand into Sarah's.  
  
They headed towards Bag End, and had only gone a few steps when the pair was halted by Merry and Pippin. They were selling apples to anyone who would purchase them. To make them happy, Sarah and Sam bought several bags of them.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad that's over," Sam mused. "Those two are ALWAYS trying to sell apples!"  
  
Sarah laughed and said, "Aye. Then we did them some good by buying the apples."  
  
"Aye. That we did," Sam smiled and kissed Sarah's cheek.  
  
Sam and Sarah had reached Bag End by then, so Sam knocked on the green door. Frodo peered around the door, and when he saw who it was, he opened the door all the way. He invited them in and called to Bilbo that they had company. Bilbo emerged from his study with the red book he was composing under one arm.  
  
"Well, my friends, what brings you to Bag End on such a fine day as this?" Bilbo inquired.  
  
"Sarah and I have some produce for you," Sam replied, handing the carrots to Frodo and one bag of apples to Bilbo, who received the gifts graciously. "The apples are from Merry and Pippin."  
  
After some tea and apple slices, Sarah and Sam left and went back to Sarah's hobbit-hole. Sam kissed Sarah good-bye and was on his way home.  
  
~*~  
  
Neither Sam nor Sarah knew it, but Rosie was at home plotting ways to get rid of Sarah so she could claim her Sam. An idea occurred to her. What if she tried to destroy Sarah's love for Sam? THAT was a possibility, but she'd have to think about it some more.  
  
~*~  
  
~*Third chapter is done! Please tell me what you think. Any and all flames will be used to roast Rosie Cotton.*~ 


	4. Forgiving and a Proposal

~* Chapter 4: Forgiving and a Proposal. *~  
  
Rosie paced through her hobbit-hole, thinking about Sarah and Sam. She really COULD destroy Sarah's love for Sam, but then she'd feel bad. And Sarah's feelings would be hurt, too. Rosie didn't want to hurt Sarah, but she just loved Sam so very much. Maybe even TOO much. And, anyway, if she DID try and hurt Sarah, Sam would be hurt, and then he might not like Rosie anymore, even as a friend.  
  
"Maybe I should just go over to Sarah's and apologize to her. Then I could apologize to Sam, also, and no one's feelings would be hurt," Rosie murmured to herself.  
  
But before she could head out the round pink door, there was a knock. Rosie hurried to the door and opened it to find Sarah standing there, a tiny smile on her lips. Rosie smiled too, faintly.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday, Rosie," Sarah said nervously. "I acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry. I hope you'll accept my apology."  
  
"I forgive you," said Rosie. "But, you know, Sam really WAS my boyfriend awhile ago."  
  
"Really?" asked Sarah, shocked. "When was this?"  
  
"Last year sometime," answered Rosie. "We broke up because Sam said I was 'too clingy' or something like that."  
  
"Oh," said Sarah, nodding slowly. "You thought Sam would never meet someone else, so you got jealous of me because I'm going out with Sam."  
  
"Right," said Rosie. "Plus, I always thought Sam would be mine, even after we broke up."  
  
"I can understand that. After all, I used to have the BIGGEST crush on Merry, and I was DEVASTATED when he and Dottie Proudfoot hooked up," Sarah said.  
  
"I've got to go, Rosie," Sarah said. "I was on my way over to Sam's."  
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Rosie. "I need to apologize to him, too."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Sure, Rosie," she said.  
  
The two friends headed towards Bagshot Row. On the way, they ran into Frodo. He was bringing some flowers to Sam, plus Sam's gardening shears, so he joined them. When the trio got to Sam's, Rosie knocked three times on the round door. Sam peeked around the door to see who his callers were.  
  
"Can you linger a few minutes?" asked Sam. "I just stepped out of the bath and have naught but a towel and skin on."  
  
After Sam closed the door, Sarah and Rosie dissolved into a fit of giggles, while Frodo raised his eyebrows at them.  
  
"Personally, I don't see just what is so funny about that," said Frodo. "We all take baths."  
  
"Well, I see what you mean," said Rosie. Sarah nodded her head in agreement.  
At that moment, Sam came backed, pink-cheeked but fully dressed, and said, "Now. What is going on?"  
  
"First of all, Sam, I'd like to apologize for what I said about not speaking to you again," said Rosie. "I was angry and jealous of Sarah, and when you feel like I did, you tend to do and say things that you regret."  
  
"Oh, it's ok, I forgive you," Sam replied.  
  
"Second of all, here are the gardening shears that you left over at my place the other day, as well as some beautiful white carnations," said Frodo, handing the items to Sam.  
  
"Last but not least," Sarah said, "you wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I did," Sam said, blushing deeply.  
  
"What is it, Sam?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
"Well, can you hold on for a minute?" asked Sam.  
  
"I guess," Sarah said uncertainly.  
  
When Sam returned with the mystery item, he took Sarah's hand and said, "Sarah Took, will you marry me?"  
  
He held up the object for all to see. It was a ring, a ring with a sapphire in the center of the band. Sarah gasped.  
  
"Yes, Sam. I'd be glad to marry you," Sarah replied, her face like a too ripe plum.  
  
Sam slid the engagement ring onto Sarah's finger and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. Sarah broke the kiss and hugged Sam very tightly. He stroked her hair soothingly.  
  
After that Sarah, Rosie, and Frodo said their good-byes and left.  
  
~*Yay! Another chapter done! Just to let you know, chapter five is the final chapter. You have nothing to fear because I'm going to write a sequel. It'll be called "Forever Yours." *~ 


	5. The Wedding

~*Chapter 5: The Wedding*~  
  
The weeks prior to Sam and Sarah's wedding were very hectic because there was so much to get done. For example, Sarah had to choose two bridesmaids and a flower girl, get a wedding gown and shoes, see about food, etc. And Sam had to pick two ushers and a ring bearer, get a nice suit, buy flowers, etc. Of course, all the hobbits DID pitch in, but it was still somewhat arduous.  
  
On the wedding day, Sarah woke up and took a bath. Then she went to Rosie's to pick up her wedding gown and shoes. After that, she picked up the flowers at Sam's, and went home. The wedding was to begin at noon, and it was already ten-thirty. So Sarah quickly got dressed and did her makeup. By then it was time to head over to Frodo's, which is where the wedding was being held. When Sarah got there, she went into the house to find Bilbo. He was going to marry Sarah and Sam, and Frodo was to be Sam's best man.  
  
"Oh, my!" wailed Sarah. "I can't go through with this. I'm too nervous!"  
  
"There there, dear," soothed Bilbo. "You'll be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Sarah.  
  
At that time, all the guests had arrived, and it was now or never. Sarah couldn't back out of her wedding, not when she saw her Sam arrive, wearing a handsome new suit.  
  
Bilbo cleared his throat importantly and said, "We are gathered here today to marry Sarah Took and Samwise Gamgee. Do you, Sarah Took, take Samwise Gamgee to be your husband?"  
  
"I do," Sarah said solemnly.  
  
"And do you, Samwise Gamgee, take Sarah Took to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," said Sam seriously.  
  
Then Frodo took from his pocket two beautiful rings and gave one to Sam and one to Sarah. "Place these on your lover's finger."  
  
Sam placed one on Sarah's finger, while Sarah placed the other on Sam's finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Bilbo.  
  
Sam and Sarah looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed, while all the guests applauded loudly. When the noise died down, Bilbo said, "Please stand for the new couple, Mr. and Mrs. Samwise Gamgee."  
  
After everyone congratulated the new couple, the reception began. Everyone ate elevensies, which came as no surprise, seeing as all the guests were hobbits. Then came the wedding cake, which had fresh berries on top. Next, everyone danced. Sam and Sarah danced the first dance, and then everyone else joined in. Sarah was stunned to see Rosie and Frodo dance together.  
  
Sam kissed Sarah and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Sam," said Sarah. As everyone was leaving, Rosie came up to Sarah and said, "Frodo asked me to marry him!"  
  
"He DID?" Sarah asked. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said yes. We're to be married next month."  
  
"Wow!" said Sarah.  
  
"Well, bye," said Rosie.  
  
After the last guest left, Sarah and Sam headed home to pack for their honeymoon.  
  
~*Whew! That was some story! I actually finished one! Look out for the sequel, about my life with Sam after our wedding. The story will be called "Forever Yours." *~ 


End file.
